The present disclosure is directed to gaming systems that include Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) players, particularly those systems that also include DVD remotes. Examples of gaming systems, DVD players, and/or remotes are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,777; 4,475,132; 4,571,206; 4,695,953; 4,856,081; 4,867,729; 4,959,810; 5,076,584; 5,139,261; 5,588,895; 5,605,505; 5,607,356; 5,727,159; 5,741,182; 5,751,273; 5,833,549; 5,853,327; 6,025,830; 6,030,290; 6,076,109; 6,159,101; 6,162,12; 6,238,289; 6,319,010; 6,450,855; 6,565,441; 6,544,124; 6,553,410; 6,558,225; 6,692,358; 6,742,188; 6,761,635; 6,902,482; 6,962,518; and RE33,662; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0072411; 2002/0142838; 2003/0045352; 2004/0013434; 2004/0048642; 2004/0048666; 2004/0152515; 2004/0204240; 2005/0026699; 2005/0039210; 2005/0054407; 2005/0085298; 2005/0143173; 2005/0170747; 2005/0191936; 2005/0245314; 2006/0135231; 2006/0154726; and 2007/0087803; UK Patent Application Publication No. GB 2,277,882; Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-061133; 2000-225270; 2000-225271; and 2003-210836; and PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/054671. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.